


A Novel Idea

by DragonRider1



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: Cassandra is too...Smitten with their Inquisitor. A leader not only for the people; but someone whose faith seems so much strong, in a system Cassandra could never understand.Much like the unfathomable love Chava Adaar has for her in return.





	1. Tale of an Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweettasteofbitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/gifts).



It infuriated her that Varric could see it sooner than she had, long cast eyes the color of Satina that went unwittingly answered with star-struck eyes of her own. The way he had called it out so nonchalantly over a quaint conversation during breakfast, how she seemed smitten with their dear Inquisitor.

That was the word he used: Smitten. The bastard.

She didn't know what was worse; that she was in fact—Smitten, or that it was the Inquisitor that had her so. Adaar was an admirable woman, strength matched with wisdom and the ability to make difficult choices with certainty only her Qun could be blamed for.

Cassandra wrung her hands once more, as she paced back through the hall. Her shadow followed her against the stone walls, and she glared at it hoping to make herself disappear. This was the Inquisitor after all, the savior of Thedas. Even with Adaar's beliefs aside, her position of power and necessity were enough to warrant the discussion Cassandra very much did not want to have. She, the ex-right-hand of the Divine, a washed-up Seeker could never measure up to the needs of millions.

“Cassandra?”

Cassandra jumped, her hands suddenly froze and her heart slammed against her chest. She spun on her heel, fingers dug into the flaked steel of her bracer and she nodded towards the Inquisitor. Her russet eyes set past the gold and ash, far down the hall at trembling shadows. Maker have mercy, she couldn't dare look at the sharp-cut woman out of fear she would fall harder. 

“Inquisitor I apologize I was hoping we could talk alone.” Cassandra exhaled it all on one breath, she motioned towards the door of the upper courtyard and Adaar raised one pale eyebrow. 

“Chava, please Cassandra. And I thought we were, but very well.” Adaar said and trailed through the door with a grace no one would expect of such a large woman. Or perhaps they would, with the razor-edged nature and flowing elegance the woman carried herself with. 

“Inqui—Chava. I...I know what you are doing, I've noticed it. The flirting with me, that is. Unless it is my imagination, which is entirely possible.” Cassandra confessed. She could feel the sting of the metal as she curled her fingertips tighter into her bracers and pretended to adjust them, hiding her flinch.

“It's not you imagination, Cass. Though I am flattered, you imagine me so as well.” Chava smiled, a lovely tip of her full lips. Her skin glowed a bit redder, like the faint, pink ember in a pile of warming ashes. Cassandra found herself wishing to be drawn towards that faint fire, like she always did and she wondered if every person who stood at Adaar's, Chava's, back felt the same.

“Well then...I...” Cassandra found herself at a lost for words, never expecting Varric to be right. Blighted bastard. “I am flattered as well, but you understand that—well you cannot court me. It's impossible.”

“Why would it be impossible Cassandra? I have done what is required to court you, haven't I? I've shown my interest and made it known, I've come to know you, and you did like the novel didn't you?” Chava asked, her smile never wavering. “Or did I perhaps miss a step? The Qun is less clear on courtship. Our Kadans rarely need courting, and the customary gift is a dragon's tooth, but I know you appreciate practicality over frivolities. So dragon scale pieces seemed more fitting.”

“Dragon...oh.” Cassandra said, her face bled red and she could feel the heat run along her cheeks and down her neck. Her fingers stopped worrying over the dragon skin and she instead caressed them over it, trying to rub out any marks she might have made. Her eyes dragged down to the hand-crafted bracers latched around her wrists. “No, they are lovely. Incredibly so.”

Cassandra could only stand there is silence for a few minutes, she reveled in the Inquisitor's attention, but never imagined—or rather, never believed her imagined attentions were genuine. That perhaps the Inquisitor had looked deeper already, and that in and of itself made her stumble over the speech she had practiced several times over.

“Well, I appreciate the sentiments Inquisitor, but...well, you mustn't court me.” Cassandra asserted, steeling herself. The needs of many were more important, she had to swallow this want and remember that. She had to dedicate that harsh reality to memory, turn it into a mantra, whatever kept her from falling further.

Though she could already feel herself slipping into dust and shimmer. Chava's brows furrowed in the slightest, a wistful light glinting in her eyes.

“Do you not want me to?” Chava asked.

“No! It is not a matter of want--you are the Inquisitor, The Herald of Andraste,” Adaar made a face at the claim, “my leader and a beacon for many. You are a good friend of mine, a woman friend and...and well you simply cannot.”

“Because I am a woman?” The slight crease in Chava's brow smoothing a bit, with the raise of her sharp, white brow.

“I--it simply cannot be you. For **all the other** reasons, I listed, the need for you and your power.” Cassandra's pleas seemed half-hearted, even in her own ears.

“Cassandra, being those people means little to me and means even less than being your _knight captain_. None of that will ever change how I feel, of that I am certain.” Cassandra felt her heart thump and heat flooded through her every limb.

“Inquisitor.” Cassandra choked down the tears she could feel rising in her throat. A laugh bubbling past it. “Very well, Chava.”

“Thank you, Cassandra. If only for letting me try.”


	2. All Shit Is Good Shit

Cassandra wiped the blood splatter from her cheek with a grimace, her attention back on Chava now that the Duchess's spies laid dead or dying. The final _schlick_ of a blade through flesh almost seemed to echo throughout the courtyard, as Chava's staff pinned Florianne to the ivy-covered wall. The Inquisitor's lips moved, her gaze on the Duchess's every dying breath and Cassandra almost wished she could hear what Chava was saying. 

Cassandra took a deep breath and sheathed her sword, she took stock of the rest of their team. The Iron Bull's suit was left ripped across the seams, while Madame Vivienne's remained utterly impeccable. This would be a story for the books, intrigue ended with a grand battle in a gorgeous place. If only living it had been half as grandiose. 

"Are you okay, Chava?" Cassandra asked, her shoulders cracked when she pulled herself to a stop in front of Adaar. 

"I'm fine, what about you? I know the barrier wore off and I was busy with Florianne, I didn't get to-" 

"I am also fine," Cassandra assured her. A small smile lifted to Cassandra's face and she grasped the end of Adaar's staff. Chava nodded, a satisfied smile of her own appearing. The two of them pulled at the same time, dislodging the staff blade from stone and losing their smiles with the wet slap of the Duchess's body to the ground. 

"I suppose we should be getting back to the ball." Chava sighed, doing her best to wipe away blood and flesh from her outfit and stave. Cassandra grunted but followed Chava into the palace alongside their other companions. 

The instance they passed through the Serault glass doors and into the ballroom, the palace was lit with cheers. Orlesian nobles flocked to Chava, if only for a chance to rub elbows with the woman who saved Orlais from collapse. How funny the same people who tittered over horns and oxen, were the first in line to praise their new savior. The pompous air made Cassandra roll her eyes and push her way through the crowd, stopping a moment when Chava reached out and grasped her hand. Cassandra made sure to squeeze the larger hand tight, her cheeks set alight and she spared a glance back to the Inquisitor who wore a bright grin. With a few more shoves and bumps Cassandra pulled the Inquisitor through the throngs of pretenders and out before the Empress, who smiled politely and motioned for Chava to follow. 

Cassandra was ready for this to be done, though she held onto Chava's hand as long as possible. Her grip loosened only when Chava could follow the Empress no further without tugging away or dragging her along, Chava still smiled as she let go and disappeared out onto the balcony. 

If Chava followed through with what she had planned, then Celene would remain on the throne and Gaspard would be punished. Which Cassandra had no doubt the Inquisitor would follow through, meticulous and steadfast as she was. 

With Chava occupied, Cassandra busied herself and chose to put distance between her and the masses. A goblet of whatever would not have her seeing stars...or purple dragons and some fresh air was more than enough. She leaned against the rail of her balcony, feeling the wind carry into the valley where the palace stood. She closed her eyes, how she wished the whole ball had been spent here. Away from the prodding and composing of every single word and action, given Chava's reaction and faces at it all, she wondered if her Inquisitor felt the same. 

'Her' Inquisitor. Cassandra smiled, though she felt the heat brush her skin and make it itch with sensitivity. Chava _was_ her Inquisitor now, or at least wished to be and to say she had claim to even a portion of the Inquisitor's time was such a thrilling turn in stomach. She had a claim, a home in Chava's heart. 

She was made aware of a guest, the noise of the crowd grew with the opening of the balcony door. Laughter and gossip magnified without a glass between it and her place of peace. She had an impulse to open her eyes and see who joined her, though she had a feeling she knew who it was and thus forced herself to keep her eyes shut. She instead relied on her ears to identify who and where her companion seemed. 

The calculated steps promised a measure of grace and surety, though the thudding vibration with it told of great size and the clink of jewelry against horn confirmed her guess. Cassandra chose to stay still and let the presence come to her, still not opening her eyes and yet feeling the height of the other cast over her. 

"Cassandra?"

The deep allure of Chava's voice carried, a soft puff upon her forehead followed by the caress of silken lips rested upon her skin.

"The Empress is at peace then?" Cassandra asked, she leaned into Chava and welcomed the pull of thick arms bringing her closer. Chava's heat surrounded her and whisked away the remains of the Frostback winds, it lulled her into an even calmer state. 

It felt so natural, even though the fact this had been the first time she was so close to Chava niggled at her. Her own tiredness and want for a warm touch, mixed with the privacy of the balcony and gave away to the precious serenity of the moment. She imagined how awkward it would have been, had she the capacity to overthink. Hands that fumbled for purchase, her face crooked some uncomfortable angle, and oh, how she would ramble. 

No, this was far better. Her arms hung limply at her side while Chava held her up, the lips against her forehead reddened her from head to chest, and she hummed at the half-hearted explanation Chava gave her about the Orlesian politics of the night. 

The scent of magic she had come to know as a Seeker washed over her, heavier in a Rift Mage than any other Cassandra had come across. It coupled with the scent of old books and dried ink. 

"...and I cannot wait, till we are back to having you break people in half instead." Chava finished. 

"I do not break people in half." Cassandra mumbled, her arms heavy as she lifted them to Chava's shoulders and brought her head back. Her eyes opened to see pure amusement dance across the Chava's face. 

"You do and I love it, I will be there as well. Crushing people by your side, dear maiden." Chava said, swooping back down towards Cassandra and leaned her forehead against the Seeker's. Cassandra laughed, a full sound from her chest that echoed in the palace's many courtyards. 

"I suppose if that is what you wish." Cassandra said, enraptured by the golden moons above her. Far brighter and more mesmerizing than Satina and Draco that shined above them. 

"I do. But what I wish right now, is if you would grant me with this dance Lady Cassandra Allegra Portia--" 

Cassandra groaned, even with the lift of her lips and she leaned forward into Chava's chest. Her face hidden in the plush and velvet, as the sound of bards weaved its way out of the door and into the night. Cassandra shifted as Chava begun to sway them back and forth to the beat, feet shuffled against the granite flooring in a small circle that felt more like being rocked asleep than a fancy Orlesian dance. She finally rested her head against Chava's shoulder or at least the best she could, given the woman's height. Her gaze swept across the many mountains and roads leading out from the palace as Chava weaved them side to side, the sound of the Inquisitor's heartbeat beneath her ear and the rise and fall of the chest against her cheek lulled her deeper into a sense of contentment. 

Tomorrow they would take one of the roads from this place, return to Skyhold and duties. Yet no obligation or title could take her from this moment, nor this moment from her. Of all the roads out there with all the places they lead; Cassandra realized she could be no happier that she took the road to her Inquisitor, with her Inquisitor. 

"I suppose I wish it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard to play on words Varric's Book Titles, but "All This Shit Is Weird" was a hard one, I Tried.


	3. Hard In Stormheart

Cassandra didn't know what to expect, but never something so simple and yet so perfect. 

A pile of thick, woolen blankets laid on the stone floor and a fair amount of sweets were plated to the side, tall candles littered the small, dark alcove beneath Skyhold's Undercroft and Adaar hovered over the last few. She did her best to keep the strong winds from blowing out the flickering flame between her fingers, shadows danced across her sharp face deepened the angles and accentuated the ribs of her horns into something soft and mystic. 

“Chava?” 

"Cassandra!" Chava welcomed her, turning around with a smile on her face that cast another calm shadow on her face. "Thank you for coming." Chava gracefully folded herself into the blankets and beckoned Cassandra over. "I know there were probably better, warmer, more open places for this. But here I know we could talk without interruption and the view is wonderful if you have enough layers to keep out the cold." 

"This--this is all so lovely." Cassandra warred with herself, she had so much to do and yet... This would be the first time they spent together, alone and **together**. She sighed, her lips lifted slightly and she made her way over to the blankets. Cassandra set herself on the edge of the blankets, slowly leaning into Chava. 

Chava let out an amused huff and wrapped her arms around Cassandra, she found herself grateful for the warmth. A smile worked itself wider on Cassandra's face as Chava placed her chin upon Cassandra's head. Blankets pulled over them both and layered across their laps, trapping in the heat of their bodies and protecting them from the harsh mountain air. 

Cassandra was finally able to take in the sight before her, a stretch of ice and snow that painted the mountains in eternal beauty. The pink of the sunset was cast across the peaks and reminding her of the subtle pink that would bloom on the cold grey of Adaar's cheeks, she wondered if it was settled there now. 

Unable to contain her curiosity, Cassandra glanced upwards. Her own cheeks warmed as she noticed Chava glancing down at her, the pink firmly in place. Her chest filled with warmth and affection, feeling as if she could burst from sheer emotion and she looped her arm around Chava. 

Cassandra leaned up and pressed a kiss to the glowing cheek, Adaar hummed against her and Cassandra could feel the rumble throughout the large body against her. 

"I am glad you came." Adaar mumbled, happiness laced her every word. She leaned down and kissed Cassandra's forehead, before moving to her lips. The kiss soft and languid. 

"I am too." Cassandra admitted, her lips moving against Adaars and she pressed back into the kiss. 

Quiet, slow kisses were passed back and forth as the sun set behind the mountains, pink fading into deep blues and purples. Both women pulled away only enough for Adaar to lay her forehead against Cassandra, lidded gold gazing into heavy russet. 

"I love you, Cassandra." 

"And I you, Inquisitor Chava Adaar." Cassandra teased before she dipped in for another kiss. 

There was still much to do, before her happily ever after. More Inquisiting and many things left to rebuild, more villains to defeat. But this here was better than anything Varric could ever write...well unless Varric wrote about them of course.


End file.
